


Darkest Dawn

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Darkest Dawn [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, X Men (Kinda)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: What if the X Force story had taken a different turn? The Volturi rose as Gods only to fall as Mortals by the brave warriors of X- Force. Though the mutants may have been victorious, it was not without cost. Erin and Renesmee returned to Forks, but both are broken.They don't talk about what happened and why they're not going back to school. But now they have to face the creatures of their nightmares again.





	1. Less Like A Fairytale

Renesmee was struggling. Everyone could see it. She just wasn't the same happy girl who'd left 6 months before. She was easily startled and cried silently in her sleep. She wouldn't talk about it with anyone. She preferred to be alone now. If not, she was spending hours in deep conversation or silence with Erin. Erin was different to. Her former ferocity was gone and she just didn't have the same fight anymore. Seth said once he'd found broken glass in her house. She screamed in her sleep even more now and broke down regularly. Only Seth could bring her out of it. Anyone else would have to wait for it to pass. Renesmee never did anything. If, rarely, Erin did have one of her breakdowns in Renesmee's presence, Renesmee would leave the room.

This was worrying. Renesmee and Erin had always been close, but now they depended on each other almost completely. They could comunicate almost non-verbally. It was like neither had anything to say that could offer the other any comfort.

"Renesmee, do you want to come hunting?" Bella asked.

Renesmee narrowd her eyes. "I went yesterday."

"You don't have to drink. But some company might be nice." Bella said, her voice full of compassion.

" _I. Don't. Want. Company."_ Renesmee hissed. "What don't you get about that!" and with that, she stormed out of the room. Bella looked to Rosalie and Esme for support. Esme walked over and hugged her tightly. "She'll get over it. You'll see."

"Thanks."

"Touching." Came a snarky voice from the doorway.

"Erin." Rosalie greeted, somewhat sense.

"Goldie."

"Erin, what happened to my daugher?" Bella begged.

Erin sighed and turned her head away. "That's between me and Renesmee."

Bella looked stricken.

"I'm just looking for Seth, alright!"

"Erin?" Esme asked concernedly.

Erin's breath hitched. "Leave me alone." she began to back away.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"I- I- don't want to taalk about it!" Erin was begining to hyperventilate. She dropped to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"Erin?" Esme knelt next to her and put a hand her her arm. Erin gasped. She seemed to choose between fight or flight. " _Get away from me_!"  Her skin burst into flames. Esme yanked her hand away just before she was burned. The sleeve of her shirt was singed, though.

Erin panted and pulled her fire back. "I- I'm sorry." she sprinted from the room. Bella collapsed onto the sofa, her head in her hands. "What am I going to do? Renesmee won't talk to anyone and Erin won't say what's going on. I want my baby girl back." Esme hugged her again.

"Esme, your sleeve." said Rosalie, sitting on Bella's other side.

"I'm fine. It's Erin I'm worried about. She's never shown fear like that."

"Maybe Seth can tell us what's going on." Rosalie suggested.

 

But Seth didn't know either. If anything, Erin was least likely to tell him than anyone else. The sudden separation was hurting Seth just as badly as Renesmee's new attitude was hurting her family.

Surprisingly, Leah, who everyone expected to be furious with Erin for causing her little brother pain, seemed to understand. Actually, she knew that some experiences caused people to lash out. And from her own experience, it usually faded, given time. It was Leah's insight that provided any hope for the Cullens and Jacob that they would get their sweet, little Renesmee back.

 

Only a few days later, Erin and Renesmee were sat in the corner of the room. Most of the family was there two, emersed in their various tasks. Suddenly Alice gasped. Fear flooded her face. Jasper was by her side in a flash. "Alice? Alice, what's wrong?"

"The- the Volturi." She whispered haltingly. "They want revenge. They're coming. For us. Oh no, they want to kill us."

Everyone was on their feet. Erin and Renesmee were alert and their expressions unreadable.

"Revenge? For what?" Carlisle asked.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know. But... it's not just us. The wolves, the Denalis, the Irish coven, the Amazons, the Romanians, the Egyptians and the Nomads. Everyone who stood against them last time."

Renesmee let out a  furious shriek and stormed out of the room. Erin cast a hollow glance around the room before followig her out.

"We have to warn everyone." Carlisle mururmed.

"Carlisle, do you think they'll listen to reason this time?" Edward asked.

There was a long pause. "No..."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

"Nessie! _Nessie! Renesmee Carlie Cullen_!" Erin yelled, sprinting through the forest, hot on Renesmee's heels. Renesmee stopped abruptly, whirling round to face Erin. There were tears down her face. Erin opened her arms and pulled Renesmee into her embrace. Renesmee sobbed into her shoulder.

"Erin, I can't do this again!" she cried.

"Sh, sh, sh. I know. God knows I do." Erin whispered. They sank to the ground, still clinging to each other.

"What are we going to do?" Renesmee asked.

"I think there's only one thing we _can_ do: kick ass."


	2. More Like A Tragedy

The Cullens sent out warnings to everyone. They were all coming. Because they knew that if they didn't, they'd be picked of one by one. And the Cullens would be first. Renesmee and Erin were barely seen. Seth said Erin rarely left her house now. Though he thought Renesmee might be going there, which seemed logical and likely. And Seth reported she had definately been there at one point. It took the Denalis 3 days to arrive. There were several warm greetings as they re-aquainted themselves.

Edward heard Carmen's thoughts and sighed inwardly. He knew she'd want to see Renesmee. But, besides the fact they didn't know how Renesee would react, they also didn't know where she was. Quietly, he took her aside.

"Carmen, I thought I should tell you before you have to see it."

Carmen looked very confused. "Edward, what are you talking about?"

Edward sighed. "Renesmee. She's... not the same. She's been acting like... well, like Erin. Her friend from that school she went to. Erin's off too."

The last time the Denalis had visited, Erin had been mentioned a few times. "Edward, I still don't understand." Carmen said. By this point the rest of the Denalis had meandered over to listen.

"Only Erin and Renesmee know what happened and neither of them is saying anything." Edward explained.

"Whose Erin?" Garrett asked stupidly.

Kate rolled her eyes, hitting him lightly. "Garrett, really?"

Garrett shrugged. "What?"

"Erin is Renesmee's friend from school." said Edward. "She's also one of the wolves, Seth's, imprint. She lives at La Push."

"But if you think something happened," Tanya began inquisitevely. "Why don't you just ask Erin?"

Edward shook his head. "You can ask her if you want. We'll be happy to arrange a funeral for you."

All the Denalis looked confused at the serious tone in his voice that left no room for a joke. "I thought Renesmee went to a human school." Tanya started.

There was a snort from the doorway. Erin was leaning there, sunglasses on, acting completely unruffled by anything. Except there was something in her eyes. An emptiness, where there used to be fire burning brightly. Apprehension. Weariness. Fear. "She did. Well, by your standards. I swear your enitre bloody species must live under a landslide or something. Because none of you seem to know what a mutant is, even though they're in the news all the time." Erin surveyed the Denalis' blank looks with a shadow of the sass that the Cullens remembered. "A mutant is someone with... well fucked up genes that give them powers or altered appearences or something. Or both."

"Erin. Language." Carlisle warned, somewhat weary as though he'd rather not start that particular conversation again.

"I don't take orders from you." Erin shot back.

"What are you talking about?" Tanya asked.

Erin huffed, took of her sunglasses and flicked back her hair. Her unnatural eyes challenging the Denalis, she cocked her head. "This kind of fucked up."

Eleazar looked very intrigued. "You're... very powerful."

Erin looked distinctly unimpressed. "Yeah. Have fun figuring that out."

"So... Nessie is a mutant to?" Said Garrett.

Erin nodded.

"How can you be sure?" Tanya asked. 

"Quite easily." Erin replies. "Perhaps one day, you'll find out."

"And you can't say?" Kate asked.

Erin shrugged. "Not my secret to tell. Great, now I've forgotten what I came in to do."

Edward sighed. "I think that was it."

Erin glared at him. "You can prove _nothing_."

Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, we can. Just by knowing you." Emmett snickered.

"Then you also can figure out that you will be in considerable pain if you don't bite your tongue." Erin shot back, holding up her hand.

 Emmett held his up in surrender. Erin turned on her heel and walked of out the front door.

"Well." said Esme.

"That went well." Carlisle finished.

"Where on earth did you find her?" Carmen asked.

"She's one of Renesmee's friends from school." Edward replied."That's the most detail they've given."

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Erin found her door unlocked. She sighed and walked in.

"Nessie, stop leaving my door open!" she yelled.

Renesmee groaned from the living room. "Shut up."

Erin walked into the living room and flopped onto th sofa next to Renesmee.

"Are you hiding fro your family again?"

Renesmee gave her a look.

"So, definately, then. Oh, your other family's here. Them other animal drinkers. Brown haired woman's looking for you."

Renesmee scowled. "Erin. I don't belonng there any more. But I can't go back to the school."

Erin sighed. "Yeah. I know. But you still have a family. Don't let that slip away too, just because they did."

" _Erin_." Renesmee growled.

"No! It happened, Nessie! Pretending it didn't doesn't _bring them back!"_ Erin yelled.

" _Pretending it didn't happen_! I think about it every day! It's the only thing I dream of! I see her face every time I close my eyes! Renesmee screamed.

"It's not your fault!" Erin shouted.

Renesmee opened her mouth but Erin held up her hand.

"No. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine. Yet I see her burn and all I feel is guilt."

Renesmee lowered her head.

"Don't you see? It's not our fault. It's _theirs_."

"And now, they're coming for my _family_." Renesmee whispered.

" _No_. They're coming right into our hands. I think it's high time we show everyone that Fyre and Crystalline won't stay down for long."

Renesmee looked up with a glint in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me make myself very clear. I do NOT like Twilight. I only got into it because one of my friends was. (And I had... 5 actual friends in primary school. So yeah, I wanted a few more. I got 8 in the end! Yay! But now I've got 16. And I have regular twilight rants with one.) OFF TOPIC! SORRY!  
> But, I think all this fanfiction, and there is a LOT, is me trying to improve it. Renesmee is a good starting opint for that.


	3. No Big Reveal Of The Hero's Glory

Renesmee was barely seen during the month they had until the Volturi. She would hang around during the strategy planning sessoions, where she'd been very firm on not relying on Bella's shield to win. Erin had backed her up, and using a much more convincing argument than "no", had persuaded several others into thinkiing it was a bad idea.

She avoided Carmen, Zafrina, Maggie and anyone else wanting to talk to her. She was often near Erin. They seemed dependant on each other just to get through the day.

Erin had met all everyone on their arrival, just to sass them and make it clear she followed no one's orders. Her nerves seemed to be in overdrive. She jumped at any sudden noises, didn't like anyone to close and wouldn't make eye contact with any one with red eyes. That was unusual because one of her best scare tactics was to stare into someone's soul.

 

Most of the time, however, Erin and Renesmee were at Erin's house, planning, scheming and remembering. Always remembering. They were careful and let no one know what they were doing. They were going to win this fight. But it wasn't going to be like the last. No one was going to die if they could help it.

 

One evening, someone knoked on Erin's door. Erin sighed. She knew it wasn't Renesmee. She opened it and saw Carmen, Maggie, Senna and Zafrina.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We came to ask," Carmen began nervously, "what happened to Renesmee?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Erin snapped. "I'm not actually an assasin."

"Will you tell us or not?" said Zafrina sharply.

Erin opened the door wider. "Well? Are you coming in or not?"

They came in and followed Erin into the dark living room. Once everyone was settled, Erin asked, "So, you want to now our story, then?"

"Yes." Maggie replied, though her voice shook.

 "How about a trade? I tell you what you want to know, if, first, you tell me what the hell you're doing here." Erin said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"I do mean you specifically. From what I hear, you and Renesmee were never especially close. So why are you here?"

"Renesmee avoids me. All of us. I came because I wanted to know why." Maggie replied.

Erin sighed. "You're the walking lie detector, aren't you?"

Maggie nodded.

"That's why. Renesmee doesn't want you to see through her lies." Erin replied.

"What lies?" Carmen asked.

"When you meet someone you know, what'e the first thing you ask them?" Erin asked.

"Well... how are you, how have you been, are you alright..." Carmen said.

"Precisely." Erin replied. "Well, Renesmee's been through hell, still is in hell. So no, she's not alright and saying she is would be a lie. But she doen't want anyone to know that."

"Why?" Zafrina asked.

"Because she doesn't want to remember. And she doesn't want to see the pity in anyone's eyes, especially not her family's."

"What doesn't she want to remember?" Carmen asked.

Erin took a deep breath. "Whatever I tell you doesn't leave this room. You tell anyone and I will kill you."

"We understand." said Carmen.

"Renesmee will want to kill me later but screw." said Erin. She walked over to the fire place and lit a fire. Then, she took a picture frame from the mantlepiece.

"This is our team. X Factor, we were called. And we were good." Erin's eyes took on the pensive hue of a much older person. "The six of us. Renesmee and I," her fingers traced the figures as she spoke their names. "Delilah, Tessie, Georgie and Prue. We were the best of friends. Sisters in almost every way."

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

Erin's face darkened. "The Volturi War."

There were gasps from everyone in the room.

"After your little confrontation, the Volturi wanted their power back."

"What so you mean?" Maggie asked.

"You defeated them. You made the world think that the Volturi were not invincible. So, they set their sights on mutants."

"Why?" Zafrina asked.

Erin sighed. "You do like to interrupt a lot, don't you? Well, think about it. The Volturi like powerful, gifted vampires. Do you really think they'd pass up the opportunity to snag already super powered 'humans' to add to their clloction."

The small gathering understood immediately.

Erin nodded and carried on with the story. "But the thing about powerful mutants is that they're not so easy to get hold of. And X- Force was there to protect them when they couldn't protect themselves. So the Volturi found a way to eliminate anyone who stood in their way.

"They found the tomb of En Sabah Nur and the head three transfered his powers to themselves. Course, the mopey one killed himself as soon as he realised the others had no power over him. Then they increased the power of their gaurd, and created their four horsemen: the pain girl, the numb boy, the findy guy and that other one that everyone says is good at fighting but actually isn't."

"Alec, Jane, Demitri and Felix." Carmen listed.

 "Whatever." Erin sighed.

"It would be a lot clearer if you used their names." said Maggie. Zafrina and Senna didn't say anything.

"Using their names would be giving them a respect that I don't have. Now would you like me to continue or not?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Once they had that power, they started to make themselves noticed. It was covered up, so no one heatd about it, but it happened. Their city is in ruins. I think the local explaination is a terorrist attack or something. X- Force sent out everyone they could. But no one could win. Eventually, even the students were needed. It was war. Two of the most powerful armies the world's ever seen.

There were losses on both sides. The battle was huge and devastating. I don't have the right words to describe it."

Erin took a deep breath to compose herself. "Tessie was the first to go down. Her neck snapped. I don't know who it was. She had the last laugh, though. As she died, the water she was raising went down. Took out three Volturi members.

Prue was next. She sacrificed herself. She had poison in her skin. She explled so much of it at once, her body couldn't take the strain. Ironic that she was the self- sacrificing one in the end, when she was the most selfish of us all in life.

I killed Georgie. That blonde leader tricked me. He put her in the way of my attacK. There was no hope for her.

Delilah was then last death of the entire war. Also ironic, considering she was the least capable fighter. The one tha haunts Renesmee the most. The chipper leader gained the ability to absorb powers as well as memories and thoughts. He used Renesmee's powers to kill Delilah. She shattered.

Renesmee can't forgive herself for what happened to Delilah. Or for not being there to save Tessie or Prue, or even Georgie. I can't forgive myself either. And then there's the effects of war in general. You don't notice them as much on me because I've already had my tragedy. But this is Renesmee's. Give her time. She will come back but she'll never be the same person as before."

 

The horror was clear in all their eyes. Erin knew they'd never imagined it could have been something so terrible.

"I think you should get back before someone misses you. And remember what I said: this stays secret."

"Of course." Carmen replied softly.


	4. A Game That Wasn't Fair

The day dawned. The day when they would win or loose.

The day the Volturi were coming.

Like before, no one was alone. The covens were together, preying they wouldn't lose anyone they loved.

Renesmee didn't spend the last few hours with her parents and Jacob, but with Erin and Seth. They all seemed very relaxed, despite the uncertainty hanging in the air. Though Seth did know of their plan, he knew his love and knew that she would not go down without a fight. He was sat on the sofa, Erin strechted across with her head in his lap. Renesmee sat on the floor, leaning her head on Erin's legs.

"Aren't you cosy." Garrett remarked.

"Fuck off." said Erin. "No one complains when you snuggle up to Sparkplug."

Seth sighed. "Erin, did you give _everyone_ a nickname?"

"Seth. Shut up." Erin was always calm with Seth. She closed her eyes and seemed to drift of.

Seth snickered.

Renesmee just lowered her head, hiding behind her hair. So no one could see her small smile. Or the glisten of tears in her eyes.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

All to soon the march began. They made their way to the field that had been the sight of so many battles and triumphs. They could only pray that there would be one last triumph.

The order was the same as it had been years before. Only this time Erin stood beside Renesmee and Seth stood beside Erin. And they waited.

And waited.

 

The Volturi came in a wave of grey to black. The same as they had done before. Only this time, there were more witnesses than actual members. 27. That was how many members there were.

Erin's lip curled at the number. Clearly she'd been expecting a different number. She cocked her head slightly in Renesmee's direction. Renesmee gave the slightest nod.

Confusion reigned high as the detaoils of the advancing army became clearer. Marcus and the wives were all missing.

Only Erin, Renesmee, Carmen, Maggie, Senna and Zafrina knew that Marcus was dead. And none of the vampires of Erin's little gathering knew why the wives weren't there, if it just like last time. And then surprise took the cunfusion's place. Half of Caius's face was badly burned and scarred. Something normally impossible for a vampire.

The Volturi came to halt.

Carlisle stepped forwad. "Aro." he called. "What is it that we have done to warrant such... aggressive action?"

Aro looked quite surprised. "Surely, Carlisle, you must know?"

"No." Carlisle replied.

"We cannot let an incident of this magnitude slide." Aro slide.

"Aro, please explain."

Aro looked even more confused. "I do not believe you don't know."

Carlisle extended his hand. "I can prove that I don't know why you're here."

Aro nodded and began walking foward, Renata at his heel. Carlisle echoed his movements, Emmett beside him. They met at the middle. Aro took Carlisle's hand. His eyes widened.

"A battle that shook the earth and yet it remains unknown to the world!" he gasped. "Or, at least, known only to a select few."

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

Aro shook his head in disbelief. "I suggest you ask young Renesmee and Erin."

"What? Renesmee, what is he talking about?" Bella asked, her throught tight with fear. "Renesmee?"

Erin and Renesmee hid their eyes.

After a long pause, Renesmee spoke, very softly. "You're going to kill us, aren't you?"

Aro looked grim. "It is not my wish, young one, to impose more destruction on your lives, but what you have done is unforgivable."

Disbelieving shrieks and cries rang out from the Cullen's side.

Renesmee raised her head and looked back at her family. "Let me do this."

Erin took her hand and squeezed. "Don't do anything stupid."

And together they walked forward, leaving their family in anguish.

"Felix. Santiago." Caius ordered.

The burly warriors stepped forward. They marched towards the two young girls now standing alone. Neither Erin nor Renesmee made a move as they were forced to their knees and dragged to the leaders' feet.

"I do think there are enough words to describe what you have done. You violated the rule of secrecy several times over and dared to destroy many of my dear ones. I hope that you understood that we simply cannot let the dager you pose continue."

 Renesmee kept her head down.

"You may make your goodbyes, but then it must end." Aro said.

"No."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points for you if you can correctly guess from which song the chapter titles are from!


	5. When All Hope Is Gone

"What did you say?" Caius sarled.

" _No_." Renesmee's body turned to crystal and she threw Felix to the ground. Gasps rang out. Renesmee remembered that only the Cullens had seen her in her Crystalline form before, and even then, they weren't used to it.

"You couldn't beat us when you were _gods_!" Renesmee yelled, standing up. There was a thud as Erin wrestled free of Santiago's grip.

"What makes you think you can beat us now!"

Erin stood next to Renesmee. "I guess we're not broken as you thought."

Renesmee smiled. "You never even reaslised you brought us right where we wanted to be."

"What?" Aro began, just as Felix lunged.

Renesmee grabbed his neck and slammed him to the ground at Erin's feet.

"Erin? I know you've been waiting for a rematch."

Erin grinned. "Oh, hell yeah."

Felix growled, getting to his feet again. "It doesn't matter which one of you I kill first."

Erin kicked him in the face. A full on fight began. And, much to the vampires' shock, Erin was winning.

Until Felix managed to toss her several feet away with a resounding crash that would be fatal. He smiled ferally and advanced towards Renesmee.

"Well." she said. "You have about 5 seconds to live."

Erin was somehow getting to her feet, flames shooting from her body. She roared before launching herself at Felix, slamming into him and pulling him into the air. Then she flung him back to the ground before setting him on fire. He was reduced to ash in no more than a few seconds.

There were more physical shock this time.

"Now." said Renesmee. "You're going to listen." She clenched her fists, deep in concentation.

"Renesmee?" Edward called.

"Hush!" she commanded, in the most joking tone she'd used in 2 months. "I'm thinking."

The ground rumbled. Erin was grinning. Huge pink crystals shot from the ground, all around the entire gathering. Within moments, they were inclosed in a massive dome of crystal.

"Erin. Light it up."

Erin held out her hands. Flames flowed to the ground and slid along, burning the ground. The fiery serpents then crawled up the crystal walls, seeting them completely alight. Deadly to anyone who got to close.

"You're going to do exactly as we say, or we bring that down on top of you." Renesmee said.

Caius scoffed. "You would be condeming your own _family_. You would not."

Aro held up his hand. "I do not believe we should question their resolve."

Erin glared. "You took something we loved. We _will_ make that choice if you force us."

"As she said." Renesmee agreed. "Now, here's what you're going to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES YES I Do know that I should probably finish the initial fanfiction that this is a spinoff from, but i couldnt resist.


	6. The Past Can't Hold Us Down

"You're going to leave." Erin began.

"And never come back." Renesmee added.

"You can go back to Italy, rebuild that city of yours." said Erin.+

"But you _never_ come near my family _ever_ again." said Renesmee.

"And you stay away from mutants." said Erin.

"Your army is _done_! The Volturi's reign is _over_!" Renesmee finished.

"And what if we refuse?" said Caius.

Both girls looked deadly.

"Then it'll be your lives that will be over." said Erin.

Renesmee smiled.

"Such conidence." said Aro. "But you are two children. How can you possibly hope to acomplish such a feat?"

Erin and Renesmee exchanged smiles. Erin burned brightly, Renesmee's smooth skin shined and they surged forward. Any who crossed Erin's path were oblitered. Those in Renesmee's way were torn apart by the crystal shards errupting from the ground. The screams of the dyingechoes in the burning field. The was such a ferocity in the eyes of Erin and Renesmee, even their family watching from the other side felt a flicker of fear. The ones Erin had given the secret to knew that this was revenge for their fallen friends. By the time the pair had crossed to the other side of the battlefield, the Volturi's forces had been halved.

Aro and Caius stood in shock and the fear was lighting up in their eyes.

"Are we going to have to do that again?" Renesmee asked.

"Because we will." Erin warned.

"How surprising." Aro said morosely. "That a human and a delicate hybrid would be our end."

Renesmee narrowed her eyes. "You took the most important thing I had and you _crushed_ it!"

Erin put her left foot back. "You used us.You broke us. But now, I think we can win against anything the world can through at us. Although... I will warn you now... I am containing the dragon. But I can release it. And you know what happens when I do that."

"Would you like to join your friends!" Caius spat.

Renesmee and Erin snapped.

Erin blazed hotter than before, grabbing Caius's throat and burning it. Renesmee marched forward and punched Aro in the face, cracking his skin. "That was for Delilah, the kindest girl who ever lived."

Erin slammed Caius to the ground. "For Georgie, the bravest girl in the world."

Renesmee punched Aro again. "For Tessie, the truest girl I've ever known."

Erin grew even hotter, crushing Caius's throat beneath her heel. "For Prue, the strongest girl the world has ever seen." Then she grabbed hold of him and flew. She landed in front of the Denali sisters.

They looked at her.

"Erin?" Tanya whispered.

"I've had my fun. I've been told I'm not the only one he stole from." Erin replied.

Tanya and Kate looked at each other. Their savage sides reared in their eyes. Kate grasped Caius's shoulder and shocked him. Tanya took hold of his neck and pulled. He didn't have the strength to cry out as he was consumed by Erin's fire. As he burned, she walked away towards Renesmee, hips swaying. A single, solitary tear slid down her face. It landed on the floor and sizzled.

Renesmee was still punching Aro. Tears were still streaming down her face. She dropped the ancient to the ground. "Do you know what you did to Delilah? Because I'll show you."

Aro's eyes widened. But it was to late. He turned into crystal.

"Erin?" Renesmee called. "Torch it."

A huge jet of flames shot from Erin's hands and melted the former Volturi leader.

Renesmee turned to the few remaining Volturi members and witnesses. "It's over! Your leaders are dead! The Volturi is gone! Go. But remember. We will be listening. You step out of line, we will hunt you down. And there is nowhere on this planet that you can hide from us."

The cowering vampires turned and ran.

Renesmee looked at Erin. "We did it." she said breathlessly. "Oh god, Erin, we did it."

Erin grinned. "Hell yeah, we did."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short last chapter but...............dramatic!


	7. Let's Just Live

"You did it." Edward whispered. "You really did it. You defeated the Volturi."

After the battle, they had all gone back to the Cullen house so they could hear the full story. Erin and Renesmee were in the spotlight. They both looked distinctly uncomfortable but after the feat they had acheived, no one seemed to care.

"Not just defeated. You whiped them out." Garrett said in awe.

Renesmee shrugged, "Well, I was _really_ angry. And you never make a brit cross."

Erin glared at her. "I will end you."

Renesmee raised an eyebrow.

"But the things you said to them," Bella began. "What did it all mean?"

Renesmee sighed. "3 months ago, the Volturi killed nearly a hundred people, including 52 X- Force members. Prue, Delilah, Georgie and Tessie."

"Why would they do that?" Amun asked.

"For power." Erin replied. "They became practically gods and went a bit mental. X- Force went to war with them. We won bjt there was a price. We lost more than they did. I think the Volturi deathcount was only about 15. Defeated them, just couldn't kill them."

"You killed them now." Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah, well, we know what we're capable of, now." Erin shrugged.

"What happened to Marcus and the Wives?" Eleazar asked.

"And Caius." Kate added.

Renesmee took over. "Um... Marcus killed himself a few minutes after they got the power in the first place, when he realised the others had no control over him anymore. The Wives were killed by two other X-Force members. And Caius... that was Erin."

Everyone turned to look at the Pyrokinetic girl.

Renesmee continued on. "As it turns out, by using a lot of force, you can destroy the power inside someone if its not naturally theirs. Erin's use of force was the heat of a sun. Cyber took reccordings. Caius was lucky enough not to die then."

"What?" Erin said challengingly to all the stares. "I lost my temper."

"That's why you never went back." said Jacob. "You couldn't go back only to be reminded of your friends."

Renesmee nodded. "We were broken. Even going into my room would've made me cry. I shared a room with Delilah. Her mother's a teacher at the school anyway."

"Besides," Erin said, "X-Force was disbanded. It's just a school now. How could we go back just to sit in lessons, do homework, pretend we hadn't seen what we's seen, been through what we had? So, we didn't. The thing about amazing, incedible things like that is is dwarfs everything else. Nothing seems important anymore."

"At least until now." said Renesmee.

"What are you going to do now?" Bella asked, slightly fearfully.

Erin and Renesmee grinned at each other.

"I think." Erin began.

"Let's just live." Renesmee smiled.


	8. The Sun Will Never Fade

Renesmee dreamed that night. But it wasn't the agonising nightmares that had plagued her for months. This time the dream was peaceful. Renesmee was in an emplty space full of drifting shades of pinks, blues and white. There was no ground. Renesmee felt like she was floating but she was standing.

"Hi, Nessie." A soft voice called from behind.

Renesmee whirled around.

Standing there was Delilah. Her white hair shone, her silvery skin glistened and her blue eyes sparkled. She looked just as she had in life. She still wore her X- Force costume and her cape fluttered as though there was a breeze.

Renesmee froze, hardly daring to breathe. Then she flung herself at Delilah, hugging her tightly. They stayed like that for some time before Delilah was released.

"H-how are you here? I watched you _die_." Renesmee whispered.

Delilah smiled. "Yes, I am dead. But I never truly moved on."

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Because you still believed what happened to me was your fault." Delilah replied calmly.

"It was!" Renesmee cried. "My powers _killed you_!"

"That doesn't make it you fault." said Delilah, still ever calm. "I think you know that... deep inside."

"But if I'd never-"

"No." Delilah said firmly.

Renesmee was suddenly reminded of how Delilah had been a respected X- Force member.

Still serene, Delilah continued. "There is no place for what-ifs, or if-only's or what could have been. Just what is."

Renesmee smiled through tears. "You always were the cleverest."

"You do understand, don't you?" Delilah asked. "That none of it was your fault?"

Renesmee paused. Like Delilah said, she knew inside that it wasn't her fault. And she did understand that. But she didn't know how to let go of the guilt.

Delilah smiled again. "You're very readable, you know. Come on. I think I know just what can convince you to let go."

Delilah began walking, Renesmee following. She wasn't sure how long it had been before they came to a huge wall of water. It took Renesmee's breath away with it's beauty. It seemed to come from nowhere and disappear at the end, blue and green spiralling together. Just as Renesmee recovered her breath, it was stolen again. The water parted like curtains, light shining through. And a figure stepped out. It was a girl, a few years older than Renesmee, with straight brown hair and gentle blue eyes. She wore blue spandex.

"Tessie..." Renesmee breathed.

Like Delilah, Tessie let herself be crushed in Renesmee's powerful grasp.

"You haven't changed." Tessie grinned once she was released. "No matter what you may think."

"Neither have you." Renesmee whispered.

Tessie laughed. "Do be quiet, Nessie! I don't know if you can laugh to much when you're dead!"

Renesmee's laughter turned to sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Tessie hugged her again. "I know you feel like it was all your fault, but it wasn't. You didn't tell those vampires to kill me. You didn't tell Aro to use your powers against Delilah. And it was a battle. There will always be death in battle, you know that. And we saved humanity. Don't you think that counts for something to make us equal?"

"But you'll never see it!" Renesmee cried.

Delilah smiled. "Just because we're dead, doesn't mean we don't know what's going on. We've been keeping our eyes on you and Erin. And our families, but they don't need us as much as you do."

"I suppose that makes sense." said Renesmee through her tears. "But what about Erin? Why aren't you giving her a pep talk?"

Tessie and Delilah exchanged knowing smiles. "We're here because there are some others more qualified to teach her." Tessie said.

"Who do you think that could be?" Delilah ased.

"Prue and Georgie..." Renesmee breathed.


	9. The Night Won't Steal Our Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Darkest Dawn. But not the end of the story

Erin found herself in a strange void, filled with overlapping reds, pinks and blacks. The space seemed infinate and empty. She wasn't sure where she was but she could recognise the signs of a psychic plain. She growled. "I swear to God if this is some kind of trap, I will kill you."

She then felt a presence behind her and turned around. There was a tall figure standing there, dressed in black spandex. It was female and she had a hooded black cloak that hid her face. It looked just like _Prue_. Then, the figure removed her hood to reveal dark skin, red lips, neat and glossy black hair tied in a pony tail and dark, blank black eyes. "Erin, please." the figure scoffed, sounding just like Prue. "It _is_ me."

Erin just stood there staring.

'Prue' rolled her eyes, though it was much harder to tell as they had no irises or pupils. "Erin, really. You're familiar with the supernatural. This should come as no surprise."

 "What the hell are you doing here!?" Erin yelled. "You got away from this cesspool of a world and you came back!"

 Prue's eyes narrowed. "Erin get this through your scaly skull; I'm not here for this world, I'm here for you. I can't move on until you pull yourself together."

Erin's hands flared heat. "Prue... _oh God_ , _Prue...._ " she flung her arms around Prue and hugged her tightly. Hot tears scaleded her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"Oh come on." said a third, laughing voice from behind.

"Georgie!" Erin gasped. She broke away from Prue and grabbed hold of Georgie.

"Heya, Erin." Georgie grinned. "Yeah, we're really back. Now come on, we've got places to be." 

The redhead dragged Erin, Prue walked gracefully behind. Erin wasn't sure when they changed location, but suddenly, there area was filled with blues, reds, pinks, whites and yellows.

Standing in front of her, looking equally bemused, was Renesmee. And either side of her was "Delilah!", "Tessie!".

At the same time, Renesmee let out a gasp of, "Prue! Georgie!" They all met in the middleand X Factor was together once more.

After a while, they pulled apart.

"Well, now you've seen us." Georgie grinned.

"You have to let us go." said Prue bluntly.

Delilah shot her a look. "You'll both just go on tormenting yourselves, when you did nothing wrong."

"And we'll never move on either." Tessie finished.

Erin and Renesmee looked at each other. "Well?" said Erin. "What do you think?"

Renesmee looked at her friends, no, her family.

"We forgive you." said Delilah.

"Because there's nothing to forgive." said Prue, without the venom that used to nearly always colour her voice.

"I think," Renesmee began slowly, "that we can let go." She looked at Erin and Erin nodded.

Delilah, Georgie, Tessie and Prue smiled. They began to glow, each their own colour and faded away with a whisper of " _goodbye_."

Erin and Renesmee hugged each other tightly, each taking strength from the other's forgiveness.

.......................................................................................................

When they awoke the next day, all they would say for their newfound life was "Let's just  _live_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try and guess the name of the song used as inspiation for this. It amuses me so greatly. You can get a point.


End file.
